Compensation
by Luki Dimension
Summary: Because no one can vanish for a year and then go back to work without a really good excuse...Mild spoilers for the end of OOO's


_Because no one can vanish for a year and then go back to work without a really good excuse..._

* * *

><p>This...was not a meeting Shingo was looking forward to.<p>

Dressed in one of his suits for the first time in a while (and fidgeting, for his body had gotten used to Ankh's less sensible attire after such a long period), he was standing outside the police headquarters, trying to find the courage to walk in after a year MIA.

'_How on earth am I supposed to explain this?'_ he moaned in his head, not for the first time. _'I'm sorry I never called in after the accident that killed my partner, but I was in a coma and possessed by a 800 year old bird demon that was created from coins?'_

Even considering how many Greed had been running round the city this past year, the lack of police he'd seen as Ankh strutted around suggested that excuse was more likely to get him a one way ticket to the nearest mental hospital than his job back.

But really, what _could_ he use as an excuse? Coma? Hospital records would disprove that in a second. Severe injuries? The records did prove that he'd been in and out of hospital regularly this year, but not at high enough frequency to explain why he wasn't calling in to explain.

And even if he _did_ by some miracle, manage to get his job back, he would be resigned to constantly watching what he said or did. One word about Greeed or medals or any one of the medal 'victims' who had left a trail or unsolved crimes throughout the city and he'd be left answering questions he didn't want to answer...

He sighed, and took a deep breath.

"Well, let's get this over with..."

And with just a slight hesitation in his step, Shingo walked into the building.

* * *

><p>'<em>Act like Ankh, act like Ankh. Like nothing bothers me, like I have every right to be here, like I haven't been gone for<em>-'

"Hey Shingo!"

Shingo swung round and froze as he heard the call. One of the duty officers was waving before he left.

"Didn't know you were back. Good to see you again."

He blinked as the man left, completely unaware of how his simple remark had stupefied the detective.

"...That's it?"

"Ah, Shingo!"

He squeaked, and turned round. The commissioner was standing in front of his door. But instead of rage or anger, he was smiling. And not in the I'm-going-to-enjoy-ripping-your-head-off sort of way. "Come on in. We should talk."

Unable to reply any more than he could comprehend what was happening, Shingo was helpless to obey.

* * *

><p>His boss waved him into the chair with a smile.<p>

"Good to see you again. I was starting to wonder if the Kougami Foundation had tempted you away for good."

"The Kougami Foundation?" Shingo repeated, completely thrown.

His boss seemed completely unaware of his confusion. "Now I'm not a fan of our men going off without my permission, but I can't deny it seems to have gone in our favour. The mayor called me personally to thank our department for our contribution. You've done us all proud."

"Huh?"

In Shingo's defence, even that small phrase took monumental effort.

The commissioner waved it off. "Now I know you can't talk about whatever it was you did, but we're glad to have you back. Obviously your new partner's already been cleared; sure you'll continue to work well together. Now get back to work, you've got plenty to catch up with – show him the ropes around here. He's waiting in your office."

What was going on?

Shingo was in a state of shock, ignoring all the well wishers and 'welcome backs' he heard as he made his way down the corridor. Down this hall, in his office, was his only clue.

'Continue to work well together?'

He paused at his door, almost afraid at what he'd find. But before he could turn the handle, the door opened for him, and a smile underneath a head of curly hair grinned at him.

"Hi Partner."

"Gotou?" Shingo yelped.

Gotou yanked him into the room and closed the door.

"Ah, don't be so loud. Don't want people thinking you weren't expecting this."  
>That was exactly the problem. Shingo really <em>wasn't<em> expecting this.

"Gotou-san, what exactly is going on?" he begged. "Why is nobody surprised I've been gone? Why does everyone think I've been on some deep cover mission?"

The former...well perhaps not so former now...policeman smiled, and walked over to Shingo's old desk, swinging round a laptop and lifting up the cover, to reveal a video of Kougami.

"Congratulations on your recovery Shingo!" Kougami bellowed. "I trust everyone is going well?"

"Uhh..."

"Consider this...compensation for your actions in the past year."  
>"But I didn't do anything!" Shingo argued. Really, nothing.<p>

"You gave Ankh a body to work with Hino Eiji" Kougami argued back. "Without that, things may not have ended as well as they did. Given the circumstances, I felt it best to create a cover story to explain your absence. You were working a deep cover investigation in cooperation with the Kougami defence force on the monsters that were appearing in the city, a mission on which you were forbidden to contact anyone not involved, but continued to receive full pay.

"Full pay?" Shingo yelped.

Kougami grinned. "Well, how else could Ankh pay for his wardrobe?"

That...actually made sense. He'd been so worried that Hina would have to pay the bills on her own, but when he'd asked her, she'd said they'd been coming out as they normally did. He'd assumed they were coming out of what little he'd saved away. Considering Ankh's taste in clothes (not to mention the i-Pad he'd managed to get a hold of), Shingo had been prepared for an account in the red. He perked up as he considered the possibility that he might actually have _savings_. Maybe enough to help Hina get to Paris...

He shook his head, saving that fantasy for later.

"And Gotou?"

"Ah, that parts not really his fault" Gotou admitted, putting down the laptop to face him properly. "Without the Greed, there's no need for Birth. And the Kougami Foundation has no more need for warriors. So I decided to come back to the force. When the commissioner realised where I was from, he thought putting the two of us together would make it easier to adjust."

Of course, Shingo and Gotou had never worked together. Had in fact not said two words to each since Ankh had been in control every time they'd met, but no one else knew that. That said, working with someone who knew where he'd been that year...someone he wouldn't have to watch everything he said...

For the first time that morning, he nerves began to settle.

"Gotou."

Gotou blinked as Shingo bowed to him.

"I look forward to working with you. This may really be our first meeting, but I feel as if we've known each other a long time. Between the two of us, I know we can protect this city."

His earnesty brought a smile to Gotou's lips, and he bowed back.

"Yes, I look forward to working with you too.

On the monitor, forgotten by the two newly-reinstated detectives, Kougami grinned as he continued to mix his next cake.

"Subarashi!"

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

_Cause I couldn't resist, sorry._

Shingo knew he would have to time this perfectly. His commissioner was a very strict man. One who would not appreciate an excuse that could not be written up in a report. That said, Shingo had once met his brother, a policeman in nearby Fuuto, and as such, had some idea of how to handle this.

Commissioner Jin Stared at him.

"Aliens?"

Shingo nodded. "Aliens."

"...You were abducted by aliens?"

Shingo nodded. "Remember the big ship in the sky that attacked the city? I was in it."

Jin leapt up.

"I KNEW IT! Just wait until my brother hears about this!"


End file.
